Do Svitaniya
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Terminado** Desintegración de la URSS. Ivan es traicionado por su hermana Yakaterina para llevar las independencias de los balticos y de ella misma. Caen en la trampa de los bálticos obligandolo a firmar las actas de independencia con Natasha.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Bueno ^^ los países tampoco le pertenecen al Autor ni a mí…_

_**Antes sabia que escribir al inicio de un fic, ahora estoy nerviosa, quizá por que mis amigas leerán esto y me da pena escribir tanta tontería. Como sea…**_

_**El fic esta basando en la independencia de los países bálticos y más. La desintegración de la URSS. Pensé en crear personajes OC, basándome en los otros países que pertenecieron a la Unión Soviética, pero era muuucho para mí. Así que lo dejo simple y sólo pongo los que se conocen en el Fandom. **_

_**Cualquier duda, un libro de historia, una rew o mp. Si ando mal me corrigen, no es una adaptación ni nada, esta basado, sólo eso. **_

_**Nota: Do Svidaniya= es Adiós en Ruso..**_

_**_____________________________________________________**_

**Do Svidaniya**

Natasha evitó tirar la charola con el té en la esquina del estudio de su hermano. Toris la había tomado del brazo de una manera poco cortes. Se sobresalto. Lo retó con su mirada fría y un gesto de desprecio que siempre le dedicaba.

—Hoy no te tengo miedo— fue la respuesta del lituano ante la expresión de la hermosa joven— no hoy, ni mañana…

Confundida, le dio un golpe en el rostro al momento que con la mano libre buscaba bajo su falda uno de los chuchillos que solía usar. Esta vez, Toris la tomó de las muñecas y la azotó en la pared. Desconocía esa violencia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Le diré a mi hermano sino me sueltas… Me lastimas Toris— se quejó al sentir la verdadera fuerza de aquella nación. La hizo doblarse de dolor. Sus ojos se humedecieron, era la primera vez que se sentía vulnerable.

— ¿Que le dirás…? — dijo con un tono extraño de seguridad— llámalo, sabes que no vendrá a salvarte. Te desprecia como a todos…

La bielorrusa, intimidada por aquellos ojos fijos y ese valor desconocido, dejo de luchar y se resignó. Toris siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás, a veces la consolaba cuando Ivan la despreciaba y en ocasiones sentía que el lituano la amaba. Siempre tenía razón en sus palabras. Aunque ahora parecía desconocido, aún más de lo poco que sabía de él. Sin mucha más violencia, tomó las dos manos de la joven y la condujo a la sala de juntas. Era extraño que no hubiera guardias, solados, algún empleado en los pasillos. Sólo ellos. Empezó a sentir miedo y trató de liberarse con un tirón de sus muñecas. Forcejearon un rato. Toris respondió tomándola del cabello y volviéndola a someter contra la pared, pegando el rostro de ella contra la pintura.

— ¡Basta ya!— gritó— esto es serio Natasha deja de compórtate como una salvaje…

— ¿Estás enojado…? Esta noche mi hermano no te cogió como querías— aquellas palabras provocaron en el lituano una cólera que había guardado durante tantos años. Ella lo sabía y sabía demás. Dobló sus brazos a la esplada, trataba de controlarse.

— No estoy de humor para tus comentarios hirientes. Estás celosa por que tu hermano jamás te ha tocado ni por error— la volvió a tirar de los cabellos hasta llegar a la puerta— camina…

Enseguida la puerta se abrió. Edward los esperaba con un brazo lleno de carpetas. Al entrar ambos, la cerró. Raivis observaba todo desde un rincón, temblaba más de lo normal y tenía entrelazadas las manos como en una oración.

— ¿Todo va bien?— preguntó el estonio al ver el rostro de ira de Natasha.

— Sí— contestó el castaño. No quitaba su mirada de ella. Es sentimiento que creyó sentir por ella desaparecía gracias a la idea de independizarse.

— ¿Qué están tramando?— Natasha seguía a merced de las manos de Toris.

— Te conviene estar con nosotros…—puntualizó Toris— en verdad te conviene.

— Suéltame— exigió la joven agitándose al contacto de la piel del muchacho con sus muñecas— ¡Que haces! Eres un pervertido… ¡No!— gritó asustada al sentir una de las manos de Toris bajo su vestido. Quería deshacerse de cualquier arma peligrosa en las manos de aquella loca.

Sin querer rozó su piel cuando sacó el primer cuchillo. Natasha siguió quejándose, hasta que la última navaja quedó lejos.

Esta vez Toris no se disculpó, soltó a la joven que en seguida se le fue encima con una serie de golpes que esquivo hábilmente.

— Con eso no me detienes— dijo y corrió a la puerta. Toris la detuvo por el antebrazo. Edward se mantenía lejos de ella. Pesé a que compartía las mismas ideas que su hermano, seguía temiéndole.

— Grita, rompe… eso es lo que quiero, que Ivan te escuche y venga a saber que pasa.

— Ivan esta dos pisos abajo. Quizá tiene que gritar más— sugirió Edward no muy convencido de lo que había dicho.

Toris sin mucho ánimo se acercó a Natasha, se aflojó la corbata. Acorraló a la joven con sus dos brazos cerrándole el paso.

— ¿Quieres traer a mi hermano? Ve por él. No voy a gritar…

— D-Date prisa Toris… p-pronto será la hora— recordó el letón sin dejar de temblar en su rincón.

El lituano cerró los ojos resignado y con un temblor de sus manos, tocó los pechos de la muchacha y desató el moño del vestido. Natasha estaba helada ante la acción.

—¿Qué pretendes?

— Llama a Ivan… por que te aseguro que no me detendré— sin esperar la respuesta se le fue encima. Levantó su vestido intentando quitar las pantaletas. La joven sintió los dedos de Toris en medio de sus piernas y tuvo que gritar, más por miedo que por querer que su hermano la rescatara. Trató de separarlo golpeándolo en le espalda. Miraba a Edward que se concentraba en el escritorio revisando papeles, indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo. Raivis miraba hacía otro lado ante la acción y por la mirada de ella.

— Voy a matar a Raivis, te lo juro— amenazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Las manos de Toris seguían bajos el vestido, tocando su piel.

— Rápido Toris… Yakaterina dijo que tenía que ser a esa hora… sino…

— ¿Mi hermana? — preguntó Natasha luchando aun con Toris para que no le quitara el vestido.

— No es tan fácil, dame una mano entonces— se dirigió al estonio, Toris no sabía como manejar la situación al ver la resistencia de la menor de los soviéticos.

No es mi parte— se limitó decir Edward. Continuó con el papeleo.

Desesperado, giró a Natasha dejándola de nuevo contra la pared, tomo sus manos y las amarró con el listón de su cabello a la espalda. La fuerza de Toris era sorprendente, no podía hacer nada. El lituano levantó el vestido. Ella sscuchó como bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

—¡No, no lo hagas!, voy a llamarlo… por favor no te atrevas…— Toris suspiró aliviado al oírla llamar a su hermano. Realmente no quería hacer aquello.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta, entre los gritos de Natasha, escuchaba pasos en el corredor.

— Listo Edward… creo que ya viene. Sigue gritando Natasha…

Toris se apartó de la puerta. Sacó un arma de su traje y la puso en la cabeza de Natasha. El estonio cortó el cartucho de un rifle esperando que se abriera la puerta. Raivis nervioso, sacó de su saco un revolver que temeroso, apuntaba a la puerta. No quería decepcionar a sus hermanos, quería ser libre con ellos.

Tal como lo planeaban, Ivan cruzó el umbral asombrado por el escándalo. Al ver a Edward apuntando directamente a su cabeza y apreciar el estado de su hermana, delante de un Toris desaliñado, apuntando a la platinada cabeza. Sospechó. Natasha temblaba, trató de contener el llanto y decir algo moviendo sus labios: "Vete, ellos traman algo"

— Ivan…—dijo Toris— en la mesa hay unos papeles que tienes que firmar, sino lo haces, mataremos a tus hermanas.

Ivan seguía con su expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué papeles?—preguntó a Edward ignorando a su hermana con Toris.

— Es…nuestra independencia—dijo el estonio, trató de sonar lo más decidido.

Ivan seguía sonriendo, su expresión despreocupada los aterraba. ¿Tramaba algo?

—Sino lo haces… mataremos a tus hermanas— amenazó Toris presionando más el arma contra la cabeza de Natasha.

— ¿Mis hermanas? Yo sólo veo una. Katyusha esta ocupada— pese a las advertencias, seguía sonriendo, inquebrantable. Se acercó al escritorio por la curiosidad de los papeles. Hecho un vistazo y rió— ¿Fui idea tuya Toris?

Nadie respondió. Raivis seguía apuntando con su arma. Trataba de sostenerla con fuerza para que no temblara con él o peor aún, se le escapara una bala. Deseaba que terminara rápido. Que firmara sin ningún problema, quería estar en casa y sus viejos conejos.

No espero la respuesta y dejo los papeles en el escritorio. Miró a Edward que apuntaba fijamente a su frente. Sus ojos le decían que dispararía si era necesario. Escuchó a Natasha quejarse. Toris paso su brazo por el cuello haciendo más presión.

— Hermano… no firmes nada— logró decirle.

— De verdad, ¿de quien fue la idea?— volvió a preguntar. Vio a la temblorina de Raivis y se acercó a él. Era probable que de él obtuviera respuestas. No era tan fuerte como sus hermanos— Raivis… ¿Toris planeó todo?— su presencia era intimidante, sus sonrisa aterradora.

— ¡No te acerques a él!— grito el estonio aun con el arma. Conocía a Ivan, no permitiría que asustara más al pobre Ravis.

El letón seguía temblando sin bajar el arma que apuntaba al pecho de Ivan. Titiritaba su mandíbula y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas. Afortunadamente Ivan se detuvo. Todo aquello le estaba produciendo un enojo interno y más curiosidad por saber quien fue el autor.

— Prometo no enojarme contigo Raivis, sólo dime quien ideó esto… — los ojos de Ivan se perdían fijamente en el menor. Haciendo sus temblores más continuos. Lo estaba dominando con su sola presencia. Reculó unos pasos hasta quedar contra la pared. El rostro de Ivan lo aterraba.

— Yakaterina— dijo finalmente con la voz cortada, pero no bajo el arma— ella…

— ¡Raivis!— Toris gritó antes que Raivis hablará de más— no hables…

— Vaya… ¿mi propia hermana? ¿Esperas que crea eso Raivis…?

— E-Es… es verdad… pero n-no haga n-nada a mis h-hermanos.

— Baja el arma y hablamos

— ¡NO RAIVIS!— una voz familiar se escuchó en la sala.

Ivan sintió un escalofrío al sentir un filo en la espalda. Yakaterina Braginskaya estaba tras de él. Su propia hermana lo había traicionado. La mayor, con la que tenía más afinidad y un ejemplo materno que siempre le había mostrado. No podía creerlo. La ucraniana lo tenía acorralado.

— Tienes que firmar— pidió Yakaterina con el trinche en las manos apuntando la espalda de Ivan.

_________________________________________________

_**Gracias por leer y el tiempo y esas cosas, bla bla. **_

_**Espero que les guste, como es la primera parte, me dicen si puedo subir la segunda, aun que… aún no la empiezo pero va saliendo. No quiero dejar esto a medias ¬¬ como otro que tengo por hay. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sí, yo creo que es difícil entender algunos temas, pues muchos no están familiarizados con la historia. De cualquier manera gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo.**_

_**Esté es el segundo cap.**_

_**Espero que, además de que guste se entienda, cualquier cosa errores, dedos, etc, etc. Decirme.**_

__________________________________________

CAPITULO 2

Después del trabajo, Yakaterina gustaba de relajarse en el jardín. Las tardes en primavera eran sus preferidas: el viento, un sol tenue, las aves. Toris le llevaba una bebida refrescante y encendía la radio. Esa era la vida tranquila de la mayor de los soviets. Estaba a gusto con ella y no juzgaba las decisiones de Ivan. No le gustaba involucrarse en asuntos políticos, amaba su trabajo en la granja y la libertad del campo. Hasta esa tarde que Toris no apareció con la bebida y la radio no sonó.

Era martes, las tres de la tarde en punto. Pensó en el trabajo que le daba su hermano a Toris y por esa razón el retrazo. Esperó… Las voces dentro de la casa y trastes romperse llamaron su atención y entró.

La estancia asignada a los hermanos del báltico, estaba hecha un desorden.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Yakaterina al entrar. Raivis recogía nervioso la charola y su contenido. Edward buscaba dentro de un botiquín y Toris permanecía de espaldas cubriéndose la misma con una manta— ¿qué hacen?— volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose a Toris.

— Nada señora— respondió, intentaba disimular las heridas en su rostro y la espalda.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?— fue inevitable, Yakaterina vio el golpe en su rostro y la sangre de la espalda se impregnaba a la manta— ¿Con que te lastimaste?

Toris sabía que de las hermanas de Ivan, ella era la que menos buscaba problemas o era agresiva, también con la que mejor tenía relación y no trataba de clavarle cuchillos con pretextos absurdos y siempre cuidaba de Raivis.

— No encuentro nada, creo que ya no hay— dijo Edward refiriéndose a algún ungüento para las heridas.

— Déjame ver— pese a la renuencia del lituano, Yakaterina pudo ver las marcadas heridas en su espalda. Se sintió estúpida al ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor— ¿por qué Toris?— la ucraniana había cambiado el tono de su voz, se oía frívola en indiferente— ¿dime quien te hirió?

— S-Señora… estará bien, siempre se recupera, n-nosotros lo cuidamos— dijo— Raivis dejando la charola en la mesa.

— ¿Siempre? ¿esto había pasado antes? ¡Raivis contéstame! ¿Quién fue?— Yakaterina se alejó de Toris, tomó el botiquín de las manos del estonio y buscó por su cuenta; al notar que no había mucho lo arrojó al suelo— esperen aquí, no se vayan.

— No Yakaterina, por favor, no discuta con Ivan, él tiene sus razones y…— pidió Toris

— ¿Ivan? ¿qué tiene que ver mi herma…?— detuvo su pregunta y salió furiosa.

Edward sin esperar una orden o sugerencia de su hermano mayor, siguió a la ucraniana para asegurarse que no cometiera una tontería.

— No iré con Ivan— la oyó decir a mitad del pasillo— pensaba ir por medicamento. Toris no tiene por que soportar eso. ¿Qué ha estado pasando Edward? Ahora mismo me lo explicaras— Katyusha entró a su habitación, buscó entre el armario algo que pudiera curar a Toris mientras esperaba la explicación del estonio que pasó a la recamara con reverencia y discreción.

— Pues… debe imaginárselo

— Me imagino muchas cosas, quiero saber la verdad.

— No dirá nada a Ivan, ¿cierto?

— Todo este tiempo…— dijo, tenía ya en sus manos dos ungüentos y unas vendas— me han estado engañando. He vivido creída que todo es armonía y paz. Me siento patética— le dio las vendas a Edward— …patética. Cuántas cosas han pasado y yo sin enterarme. Dime, ¿Natasha lo sabe?

Edward asintió avergonzado. Yakaterina tenía razón, desconocía todo lo que su hermano menor hacía. Suspiró resignada.

— Vamos, quiero que él mismo Toris me diga la verdad.

Al llegar a la estancia. Raivis ponía hielo en la espalda de Toris.

— No pequeño, eso no— lo apartó de prisa— le quitará la inflamación más no las heridas— tomó las pomadas y comenzó a untarla en la espalda con cuidado— estoy esperando una buen explicación. ¿Que justifica que Ivan te haga esto?

Escuchó al lituano quejarse al contacto con las manos de la mayor de los soviéticos. No quería hablar. Pensó en una posible pelea entre hermanos y el odio de Ivan hacía él.

— No le diré nada a Ivan. Sólo dime. Me siento idiota al no saber que pasa en mí casa. Si seguí a Ivan a formar la Unión no fue por mero gusto ni cumplir sus caprichos, me pareció buena idea. Somos hermanos y tenemos que estar juntos, así como ustedes. Nunca le he dicho que no a sus planes, tal vez ese es el problema, lo he convertido en un niño mimado…— pidió las vendas a Edward que con su ayuda cubrieron la espalda y parte del pecho— Toris, eres exageradamente noble…— dijo al terminar de vendarlo.

Toris agachó la cabeza, estaba preocupado por lo que pasará de ahora en adelante. Yakaterina estaba furiosa, no sabía si por las acciones de su hermano o por desconocer todo. Suspiró y se dejó caer en un sofá.

— Pequeño, puedes traer algo de beber— le pidió a Raivis quien inmediatamente con una sonrisa, había salido por el pedido. Edward lo siguió para ayudarle— ¿No has intentado defenderte?— le preguntó a solas— lo haces por tus hermanos, soportas esto por ellos. Comprendo…—fijó su mirada en el ventanal, las nubes empezaban a crear formas y el viento sopló fuerte— ¿desde cuando Toris?

— No me haga hablar— el lituano se sentía miserable, Yakaterina tenia razón, era un cobarde por no defenderse, pero todo era por sus hermanos. Aunque sino hablaba, ella insistiría o sus hermanos confesarían— desde que vivo con él. Me he acostumbrado, lo hace para corregir mis errores…

— Yo tengo muchos errores Toris y jamás me ha golpeado por eso— se abrió la puerta, los dos hermanos bálticos entraron con bebidas.

— Será mejor que se vaya— sugirió Edward— su hermano viene para acá, lo vi subir las escaleras.

— Gracias— contestó la ucraniana— hablaremos después Toris— y se marchó antes encontrarse con Ivan. No sabía como reaccionaría si lo veía de frente, necesitaba enfriar su cabeza antes de culparlo de todos los males.

***

Una semana entera fue suficiente para calmarse. Afortunadamente no la necesitaba su hermano, Natasha siempre estaba disponible para cualquier cosa. Algunas veces se sentía innecesaria, sino fuera por las fabricas que había en su casa y el favor de ser rescatada por su hermano en aquel accidente industrial, quizá se hubiera marchado desde hace muchos años. Por su cabeza rondaban ideas a causa de las noticias y como Alemania enfrentó al ejercito de su hermano para unificar su casa. La idea de la independencia cruzó por su mente. Se lió la cabeza con sus sentimientos, principios, las injusticias y esos viejos libros que empezó a leer por culpa de Edward. Y para su mala suerte, su jefe era torpe para comprenderla.

Era su hermano, lo quería, Se dio cuenta que a su alrededor, todos habían pasando por circunstancias parecidas para tener una autonomía. Toris siempre ha querido ser libre, sus hermanos merecían ese mismo destino.

— Ivan es tan obstinado, orgulloso y sus caprichos le cuestan al mundo…— pensaba en su hermano como un niño mal criado, solo. Se sintió culpable, pues ella lo había criado.

No veía la independencia como un castigo para su hermano, sino como una nueva etapa. Había que madurar. También a Natasha no le vendría mal valerse por si misma y dejar de buscar a Ivan. Incluso ella misma, necesitaba privacidad.

***

Por la mañana del domingo, Toris se levantaba muy temprano para preparar el desayuno. Nadie lo acompañaba. Yakaterina aprovechó para hablar con él sin ningún temor.

— ¿Qué dice?— Toris se inquietó tanto, que por poco tira la leche al suelo— ¿por qué hace esto? Ya es complicado soportar…

— Por eso lo digo Toris, es complicado. Yo los apoyaré, pero tienes que aceptar. ¿No te agrada la idea de ser libre? Ver a Polonia, no tener que ver a Raivis temblando y a Edward tener todos los libros y la tecnología que quiera sin restricciones— Yakaternia hablaba confiada de su plan.

— Sé que no le teme a su hermano, aunque, si algo falla, ¿no tendrá las mismas consecuencias que nosotros? Es muy arriesgado.

— Claro que temo por mí. Es mi hermano, pero ahora veo lo cruel que puede ser. El plan es arriesgado, lo sé, pero confía en mí. También quiero… ser libre— dijo bajito— has lo que te digo: los documentos necesarios, el firmara las independencias. Todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Firmar?— preguntó el lituano sin dejar de atender la estufa.

— No pretendo usar la violencia, aunque tu gente tiene que saber lo que pasa, probarle a Ivan que ya no puede someternos, que somos más que él y somos fuertes.

— No sé ahora quien es más terrible, si Ivan, Natasha o usted. Me desconciertan.

— Toris, por favor. Piensa en como sería una vida sin tener que atender a otros, hacer lo que quieras y preocuparte sólo por obedecer a tu jefe, si es que tuvieras uno.

— Suponiendo que acepto. ¿Que garantías tengo que mis hermanos no sean lastimados en caso de haber un error y qué hay de Natasha?

— En ella ya pensaré. Por tus hermanos no te preocupes, además sé que Edward sabe manejar bien las armas. Sigue mi plan.

La charla terminó cuando Yakaterina robó una hogaza de pan y salió de la cocina.

Tres días después, Toris habló con sus hermanos, quienes la idea no los convencía del todo, pero aceptaron. No había nada que perder, si algo salía mal, ya conocían el castigo.

Toris regresó como todas las tardes a llevar la bebida a la ucraniana y encender la radio.

— Esta hecho Yakaterina. Dígame, ¿que tenemos que hacer?— musitó al dejar el baso de cristal en la mesa, aun costado de ella.

______________________________________________

_**Ya llegaste al final del segundo cap. ¬¬ me siento tonta cuando dejo notas.**_

_**Gracias por leer y el tiempo. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Y con esto llegamos al final de mi intento de fic. Espero que les halla gustado y que sea, sino lo que esperaban, que fuera algo original y diferente.**_

_**Cualquier comentario y esas cosas decirme. Si son faltas de ortografía y error de dedo, me las señalan para poder corregirlas. Sin trampas :D**_

_**______________________________________________**_

CAPITULO 3

El filo del trinche se encajaba suavemente en la espalda de Ivan, cualquier movimiento y Yakaterina lo heriría. Se quedó quieto escuchando las exigencias de su hermana mayor.

— No es personal Ivan, yo te quiero mucho. Es sólo que ya es tiempo de madurar. El mundo esta cambiando, no podemos quedarnos igual cuando las demás naciones se desarrollan. ¿Comprendes?

— Sí, eres una traidora— respondió el ruso sin dejar su habitual sonrisa infantil.

— Llámalo como quieras. De otra manera no lo entenderás. Tienes que avanzar solo, sin nosotros. Cada uno tenemos que ser autónomos y enfrentarnos a lo que nos ofrece esta nueva era— Yakaterina sostenía con fuerza el mango, intentaba no dañar a su hermano con los acercamientos del arma.

— ¿Nueva era? Has leído esa basura capitalista de Alfred— afirmó Ivan, su mirada se clavaba en Toris, de éste a Natahsa, Raivis y Edward— todos contra mí. Esta era la única manera de atraparme.

Guardaron silencio. El ruso suspiró, avanzó despacio hasta el escritorio. Nadie bajaba la guardia. Se sentía triste aunque no lo demostraba. Tomó la pluma que estaba aun costado de las hojas y la apretó con fuerza hasta partirla a la mitad.

— Fue Toris— habló Natasha— él debió influenciar a nuestra hermana, él es el autor— seguía forcejeando con el lituano.

— Natasha, eso es mentira, no trates de ensuciar el buen nombre de Toris. La verdad Ivan— Katy se dirigió a él— lo pensé mucho y creo que es la mejor decisión.

— ¿¡Por qué me quieren dejar!?— gritó, arrojó lo que había sobre el escritorio al suelo. Entró en uno de sus habituales ataques de histeria y depresión que lo acompañan desde que probó la sangre ajena, pero esta vez era más doloroso, nadie lo ayudaba. Lo observaron con pena, sólo Natasha lloraba por él— ¡Los odio!— volvió a gritarles tantas veces que la palabra perdía sentido y se desplomó en el piso.

Raivis brincó al ver la escena y a causa de sus temblores, soltó un disparo que pasó a un costado de Yakaterina y fue a parar a la pared. Natasha gritó asustada. Toris la sostenía fuerte, quería que acabará rápido. El letón dejó caer el arma, puso sus manos en la cabeza aterrado y se fue a esconder al rincón detrás de una cortina.

— Raivis… tranquilo no ha pasado nada— dijo Edward caminando a su hermano sin bajar el arma que apuntaba a la nuca del soviético que seguía tendido sobre la alfombra.

— Ivan, no hemos dicho que te dejaremos solo, únicamente no viviremos contigo. Yo siempre veré por ti— dijo Katyusha tratando de no desviar la conversación por el incidente.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Todos me traicionan, todos mienten!— seguía en el suelo, apoyado por sus manos, mirando los hilos del tapete. No podía contener la rabia y se lanzó sobre su hermana mayor, pero al ver el trinche en su garganta se detuvo.

— Hazlo fácil, firma. Ninguno te quiere lastimar— la voz de Yakaterina se cortó, trataba de ser fuerte, era necesario y ante las lágrimas de Ivan tenía que serlo aún más.

"No me convencerás está vez, no caeré en tus chantajes emocionales Ivan. Siempre me has manipulado y por no saber contenerme te convertí en un niño mimado" Pensó, se daba valor.

— Katyusha… no me dejes— dijo con las manos en el rostro y las lágrimas escurrían entre sus dedos.

Frente a los soviets, esa figura aterradora de un Ivan perverso e intimidante estaba desapareciendo. Era igual a los demás, con sentimientos encontrados que él mismo no sabía controlar.

— Natasha, tú serás la primera en firmar— dijo Yakaterina sin dejar de ver la expresión de Ivan.

No lo haré. No soy como tú, no traicionaré a mi hermano.

Pesé a la fuerza de la Bielorrusia, Toris la llevó al escritorio y como las hojas estaban en el suelo, se agachó con ella para buscar una pluma y el escrito. Aún la presionaba del cuello. Finalmente luego de una búsqueda desesperada, halló el documento y una pluma negra que ofreció a la joven.

— Firma— pidió Toris amablemente. Sin embrago, la respuesta de Natasha fue un escupitajo a la cara.

Cerdo, te juro mataré a Raivis y te haré comer sus sesos— lo maldijo y se resistió.

El letón al escuchar la amenaza se convulsionó en el rincón aún cubierto por la cortina roja.

— Nadie te hará daño pequeño— aclaró Yakaterina— Natasha más vale que firmes, no tenemos toda la tarde.

— Por mí pueden esperar un siglo, no lo haré… ¡Ah!— se quejó al sentir la mano libre de Toris presionar su cabeza al suelo, doblando su columna.

Lee y firma— repitió desesperado.

El dolor de aquella posición y el cuerpo de Toris sobre su espalda no era fácil de soportar, buscó la pluma y el lituano bajo un poco la presión.

— Yo creí que me querías— habló la bielorrusa en un tono suave para conmover a Toris.

— ¡Firma!— ordenó, trató de ignorar sus palabras— Lee en voz alta para que Ivan escuche.

Ivan miró a su hermana sometida con la mirada que se cristalizaba e intentaba leer.

— Tratado de independencia— dijo cuando vio el titulo, luego continuó con la redacción. Al terminar, Toris le ordenó la firma.

La mano derecha de Natasha sostuvo con dificultad la pluma frente a la línea bajo su nombre.

— Voy a odiarte toda mi existencia Toris Lorinaitis— dijo y plasmó un hermoso rayón en el papel.

Admiró la firma y sonrió. Todo salía conforme al plan, sus ánimos aumentaron y las advertencias de la bielorrusa no le importaban. La escuchó llorar y eso fue simplemente el comienzo.

— Sigues tú Ivan, al final firmaré yo y todos seremos libres.

El ruso estaba en un trance o así parecía. Miró el papel en las manos de Toris, instintivamente levantó su mano para tomar la hoja, pero el rifle de Edward lo impidió.

— No lo haga más complicado señor, no hay salida— dijo el estonio llenó de valor por la primera firma.

— ¿Qué piensas Ivan?— preguntó su hermana mayor— ¿en la soledad, en lo que lograste? No es como si te abandonáramos, sólo es independencia, en vez de tener sirvientes tendrás amigos.

Ivan soltó una carcajada que ahogó a la muchedumbre afuera de la casa. Los pueblos comenzaban a aglomerarse para un golpe de estado. Todo aquello planeado por Ucrania.

— Mira por la ventana Ivan, no vas a estar solo, tendrás a tu pueblo y el invierno.

Ivan caminó a la ventana. Las cortinas vibraron por Raivis que seguía tras ellas y al ver acercarse a Ivan, corrió a esconderse atrás de Edward. La gente marchaba con pancartas y las banderas bálticas ondeaban sobre la masa de gente.

— No puedo hacer nada contra la gente— dijo finalmente y regresó por la hoja que Toris le extendió— simplemente no puedo.

— ¡No lo hagas hermano! No dejes que se salgan con la suya, son unos traidores y deberían de ir a los Kolkhoz a podrirse— Natasha seguía luchando, pero no podía escapar de Toris.

La hoja tembló en las manos del ruso, la colocó en el escritorio y con la misma pluma que usó Natasha, escribió un ligero jeroglífico arriba de su nombre. Dejó caer la pluma, se apoyó del escritorio y empezó a llorar.

Yakaterina se acercó a recoger la hoja y antes de que otra cosa pasara, firmó rápidamente.

— Está hecho— dijo sonriendo con el papel en la mano.

Los hermanos bálticos sonrieron. Raivis abrazó a Edward y brincó feliz. Toris dejo libre a Natasha que corrió a abrazar a su hermano. Lloró con él.

— Yo no te dejaré… no lo haré, no me importa que sean libres, los mataré por ti— la bielorrusa se aferró a la espalda del mayor y lo escuchó llorar.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó Toris limpiando su cara que escupió Natasha.

— ¡Fuera!— gritó Ivan— déjenme solo para siempre, no quiero volver a ver su malditas caras en mi vida. ¡Lárguense! ¡Los odio!— tomó las manos de Natasha y la aventó con violencia hacia Toris— ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Fuera y mueran de hambre todos, por que no recibirán nada de mí!

Yakaterina puso sus manos en el pecho, las palabras de Ivan la hirieron de tal manera que no pudo defenderse, tenía razón, pero un día lo agradecería, estaba segura que ahora solos, llegarían mas alto.

Edward no esperó a escuchar más ofensas, tomó de la mano a Raivis y salieron primero de la habitación; a tiempo, porque Ivan perdió completamente el control y comenzó a destruir todo. Arrojó el escritorio por la ventana, las lámparas a la pared, destruyendo los muebles y lo que hubiera en la habitación. Corrieron de la habitación cuando Ivan les arrojaba libros y adornos de la mesa.

— ¡Los odio, los odio, los odio!— exclamaba.

Natasha quiso acercarse a su hermano, estaba desesperada por abrazarlo, quería estar con él. Toris la detuvo a petición de Yakaterina. La tomó del antebrazo y corrió por el pasillo con ella.

— Afuera deben estar los vehículos que nos llevaran a casa— dijo Yakaterina a Toris y sus hermanos que esperaban en la puerta principal— la marcha terminara en unas horas.

Escucharon un grito desgarrador; Ivan había salido con una escopeta en las manos. Sus ojos cambiaron de tono y apuntó en dirección a la puerta.

— Rápido— dijo Katyusha y todos corrieron a la avenida donde en efecto, había cinco autos esperando a cada uno, todos llevaba la bandera de cada nación en la parte frontal.

Edward metió en uno a Raivis y enseguida entró en el que seguía detrás. Toris dejo a Natasha en manos de Yakaterina y subió al auto al escuchar varios disparos.

— ¿Pensaron que iba a ser fácil?— Ivan apareció en los escalones de la entrada cortando cartucho.

El auto de Raivis fue el primero en arrancar, seguido por el de Edward y Toris. A regañadientes y una bofetada, Natasha entró al carro que la esperaba, cuando estuvo completamente dentro, quiso escapar con el auto en movimiento. Yakaterina corrió al auto que la esperaba. Ivan seguía disparando a los automóviles. La ucraniana no tuvo más remedio que intentar detenerlo, con mucho dolor y los ojos cerrados. Arrojó el trinche que lastimó la mano de Ivan y lo hizo tirar el rifle.

— Vámonos, no se detenga— dijo al conductor y desapareció en medio de la multitud.

Ivan cayó de rodillas en la puerta de su casa. Llorando, maldiciéndolos con todos los insultos que conocía, incluso en otros idiomas. La multitud gritaba consignas, se sintió humillado.

— Me dejaron sólo General… me dejaron sólo— musitó y como respuesta, un helado aire apareció rodeando su cuerpo.

***

No quería probar bocado, desde hace mas de dos meses que estaba en cama. Su jefe, había hecho lo posible por animarlo. Llenó la habitación con girasoles, música y mucho vodka, pero nada funcionaba. Sufría de fiebre y pesadillas crónicas. No sabía ni quería saber como la pasaban ahora los ex soviéticos con su nueva independencia. O de sus hermanas. Su gente estaba en una situación difícil, pero trataban de salir adelante. Ahora estaba solo y esa era razón suficiente para dejarse morir. Aunque no lo permitieron, lo llenaron de regalos: fechas importantes dedicadas a él. Los niños cantaban a su ventana y en ocasiones en la plaza montaban eventos donde los bailes folkloricos eran lo más hermoso. Ivan a veces los veia desde su ventana pero nada lo emocionaba.

Vivía como un sonámbulo.

Un año más tarde, aunque ya podía levantarse de la cama. Le pesaba aun superar las traiciones y abandonos. Su jefe rara vez le comentaba cosas del exterior, siempre llegaba con girasoles y contaba por largas horas como iba progresando su casa y la gente. Por lo menos ya miraba el sol y comía más. Hasta que un mal día recibió una carta de Yakaterina la que no quiso leer ni recibir, pero la esposa de su jefe insistió; quería que volviera esa buena relación entre hermanos. Por medio de ella, se entero que el jefe de Natasha la trataba como una deidad, la llenaba de regalos, vestidos, muñecas, nada le faltaba y parecía lucir extrañamente feliz. La propia Yakaterina confesaba que no era fácil estar sola, pero luchaba por salir adelante. Edward había levantado el prestigio de su universidad, convirtiéndose en uno de los mas inteligentes de Europa. Raivis había dejado de temblar y Toris por fin tenía un jefe que era amable y por él, aumentaron sus relaciones comerciales, políticas y demás con Polonia y USA. Volvió a caer deprimido.

Tenía ojeras, el cabello mal arreglado y los ojos violetas se apagaban. Un nuevo jefe de Ivan se presentó después de seis años. Esté era un poco más jovial pero no dejaba de ser igual de frívolo. Trató de animarlo con una visita inesperada que aprovecharía para ampliar las relaciones diplomáticas.

Yao entró con una canasta y un panda bebe.

— Ni hao- aru— saludó al ruso que miraba el ventanal y la primavera desde su cama— me han dicho que estas enfermo-aru. Yo traje algo que te pondrá feliz— le mostró el bebe panda que dejo en la cama— es hermoso-aru. Ahora con mi nuevo jefe los protegemos. Acarícialo-aru— tomó la mano del ruso que colocó en la cabeza del oso.

Lo único que consiguió Yao con su visita, fue una hermosa sonrisa del ruso y que probara su comida. Le llevó arroz y diversos platillos típicos de su país. Estuvo con él un día entero. No habló de recuerdos ni problemas políticos. La compañía de Yao lo entusiasmo, era como visitar otro país sin salir de casa. Hablaba mucho, sucesos de su casa y de las cosas buenas en el exterior, incluso lo invitó a ver la plantación de bambúes y las reservas de los pandas.

Cuando fue hora de marcharse, le dejo un panda de peluche y una galleta de la suerte. Lo que nunca supo Ivan es que al cerrar la puerta Yao empezó a llorar. Todo el día había aguantado la tristeza por su amigo.

Así pasaron otro par de años. Hasta que una visita en diciembre lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Muchos tiempo— saludó Ludwig en el estudio de Ivan. El alemán pensó que encontraría al ruso decaído y en cama como se decía que estaba. Aunque al verlo revisando unos documentos y bebiendo vodka tranquilamente le pareció una buena imagen.

Bunas Ludwig. ¿Te pudo ayudar el algo?— lo invitó a sentarse.

— Por ahora sólo agua. Veo que en la actualidad te has levantado, eso me da gusto.

Ivan apretó un intercomunicador y pidió el baso con agua para su invitado. Sonrió ante el comentario de Ludwig.

— Gracias— respondió— me paso lo mismo que a ti, me tuve que levantar— Ivan respondía con cierta frialdad. Estaba cansado, se notaba en sus ojos.

— Sí en efecto— respondió. Una joven entró con el pedido y se marcho. Ludwig bebió del baso.

— ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

— La verdad es que mi jefa me envió— Ivan dejó los papeles y la pluma, se rascó la barbilla pensando en lo que diría Ludwig— ya sabes, es sobre unirte a la UE.

— Ya hable de eso Ludwig yo…— Ivan seguía renuente a la petición de años atrás que le había propuesto Francis.

— Yo sé, yo sé— interrumpió Ludwig que parecía tener un mejor argumento— la situación se complica, cada vez somos más, no me gustaría que te quedaras afuera, solo…

— Solo siempre he estado Ludwig, ¿recuerdas? Me acostumbre— sonrió con naturalidad— después de comprender que ustedes los europeos son unos traidores, pocas ganas me quedan de unirme a la UE. Si mis jefes hubieran sido más astutos seríamos asiáticos. ¡Ah! Ese mapa es un lío— escapó de sus labios una sonrisa infantil.

Ludwig agachó la cabeza, recordó lo que pasó hace muchos años con respecto a las traiciones y sintió la indirecta.

— Bueno eres europeo no lo puedes negar y es que si no lo haces… — intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—tus hermanas tampoco aceptan la invitación, Natasha dijo que tu decisión para ella es importante. Tu hermana mayor piensa igual— bebió un poco de agua y se aclaró la garganta— y ya sabes que Toris y sus hermanos están desde hace mucho y…

Ivan se había acostumbrado a las noticias de sus hermanas y los bálticos. Con el tiempo las heridas empezaron a sanar. Si bien no los ha perdonado del todo, es un poco más tolerante a las llamadas de Yakaterina y las visitas de Natasha que lo siguen agobiando por la constante atención hacía él. Toris y sus hermanos, se limitaban a acciones de cortesía con sus sonrisas fingidas y tratos hipócritas.

— Cada quien hace lo que le conviene Ludwig, cada quien se mueve a como cree, eso aprendí— volvió a sonreír— no estoy diciendo que nunca, pero puede que un día acepte, no lo sé.

— Piénsalo bien Ivan. Imagínate— Ludwig se levantó de la silla emocionado al hablar de la Unión Europea— todos uno solo, juntos.

— ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?— satirizó Ivan jugando con la pluma— eso no sirve, una vez lo intente y ya sabes el final— suspiró cansado y se frotó los ojos.

— Pero es distinto. Aquí todos tiene autonomía y…

— Ya sé Ludwig, me llegan folletos cada año— Ivan no había perdido su sentido del humor y esa sonrisa infantil que a todos intimidaba.

— Bueno… yo cumplí ordenes— Ludwig se encogió de hombros y de la misma manera sonrió.

— ¿Qué fue eso?, una sonrisa. Ludwig, los años nos hacen madurar.

— Por cierto— el alemán se sonrojó y una vez más cambió el tema— tienes un jardín hermoso, cuando venía a tu casa, todas las calles estaban adornadas con girasoles.

Ivan se asombró, ignoraba que las calles y jardines hubiera girasoles. Así que salió en compañía del alemán para averiguar. Al estar en la calle, lo primero que vio fue una mancha amarilla que lo saludaba, sobresalía de la nieve y el invierno no se sentía tan pesado.

— ¿Qué significa?— preguntó acercándose a las flores.

— Es muy hermoso— dijo Ludwig mirando el reloj en su muñeca— anda llévame a recorrer tu ciudad.

Ivan no estaba convencido pero caminó con el alemán mientras recordaba el día que visitó su casa. Así que sintió como si tuviera que pagar la deuda y recorrió las calles que igual estaban inundadas de girasoles. La plaza roja era amarilla y de los edificios caían imágenes de girasoles, la gente llevaba la flor en la ropa, manos, sus automóviles adornados de ellos.

— ¿Qué les pasa?— preguntó Ivan desconcertado— mi gente es rara siempre que acaba el año. La vez pasada fueron a mi casa y me dejaron un pastel… ¿No te ha pasado?

— Si, pero sólo en mi cumpleaños— dijo Ludwig sin mirar a Ivan, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué?— Ivan se detuvo a mitad del camino sobre el río Moscova Estaba adornado con girasoles flotando— Ivan rascó su cabeza intentando analizar lo que pasaba.

— Si quieres no te unas— dijo Ludwig apoyando una mano en la espalda del ruso— no podrás deshacerte de nadie— Ivan brincó al escuchar, parecía una amenaza o una advertencia— Al final serás uno con todos— susurró al oído, se asombró al escuchar a Ludwig que señalaba al frente— ellos querían darte una sorpresa. Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Ivan se alejó del alemán y vio venir a los bálticos junto a sus hermanas, incluso Arthur venía discutiendo solo como siempre, Roderich cargaba un par regalos. Peter corría delante de los nórdicos y los italianos parecían llevar comida y vino. Yao y sus hermanos venían a un costado. Se sorprendió de ver a Alfred riendo con Matt.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, parecía una señal o una advertencia. No sabía.

— Me quieres engañar y convencer para que me una— fue la respuesta de Ivan— no vas a comprarme— antes que diera la vuelta, Ludwig lo tomó del brazo.

— No es por eso. Las cosas cambiaron Ivan, vamos a ser uno contigo te guste o no. Eso es lo que siempre habías querido, ¿no?

_____________________________________________________

_**  
Nota: el final es una alusión a la Unión Europea, si bien necesitan los países tener lo necesario para entrar a ella, al final todos serán uno. O eso dicen las predicciones apocalípticas. Espero darme a entender. Sino un mensaje don la duda no esta de más.**_

_**Gracias una vez más por leer y tomarse el tiempo para perderlo con las tonterías de esta loca : )**_

_**Saludos y una vez muchas gracias.**_


End file.
